They Walk Among Us:Blog Posts
The following are the individual blog posts posted on the They Walk Among Us blog site from the online interactive game. Catalonian separatists suspected - posted by Guard Catalonian separatists are the suspected culprits of three monastery deaths in the small Spanish village of Santa Teresa. This is the same village that experienced a miraculous healing one month ago. Coincidence that death follows a miracle? I think not! We see this pattern repeatedly: miraculous strength or healing followed by violence. Whatever happened it wasn’t a terrorist attack. They Walk Among Us. (Battle of Santa Teresa) Ufo spotted then disappears into thin air - posted by jollyroger Excerpt from local newspaper. “At 12:30AM last evening Clayton resident, Burt Howell was walking home from local bar Off The Wagon when he saw an unidentified object in the sky. “There was this thing in the air, light a flashing light, only it wasn’t that bright, and it kind of flickered, and I know from what Pappy used to tell me, that it was an alien. I’d stake my reputation on it.” Howell later admitted to having his car keys taken away from him at the bar so that he would not drive home under the influence. ”Strange lights seen in the desert – posted by Guard “Four separate reports of flashing lights in the desert off of rt.247. Local police attributed the complaints to the new Stillwater Casino that opened up this week but conflicting facts regarding the casino’s electrical capabilities are beginning to surface. Casino owner Ben Sixten denies any responsibility, “This is an eco-friendly casino, we’re not wasting energy on flashing lights. It’s our goal to be a fully self-sustained family establishment.” Stillwater Casino had recently come under fire for allowing underage minors into their gaming rooms.” Lights in the middle of nowhere? Casino? Yeah, right. We know the truth -- these are aliens. Tattoo gang taking over? – posted by guard Police are warning local residents to steer clear of a new gang that is gaining popularity in the downtown area. Gang members can be distinguished by their facial tattoos and their unique facial mutilations that make it look as though they have gills. Officer Judy Jenkins has dealt with this new threat firsthand. “I was called down to Earl’s, the gun shop on Holland to investigate a suspected break in, and this gang shows up, about four of them. They must have been hopped up on some sort of dope, because they were acting violent and aggressive. When they assaulted me, I fired on them.One of them actualy exploded into a bag of dust. Must've been some magic trick.Like I said, these guys must have been on some strong drugs. By the time backup arrived they had already left.” Jenkins advises residents to avoid the gang at all costs as they are suspected to be armed and dangerous. Man lifts car and saves lot – posted by Guard This is my first post on your fantastic little blog, so be gentle. I am sure I saw an alien the other day, and because I care about the well-being and freedom of the great American people, I felt it was my duty to inform you. I am positive that my neighbor is an alien. Just the other day I was watching him and his kid play in their backyard. His youngest, Eli, has a nasty habit of pulling out all of the Hydrangeas from my well-manicured lawn, stuffing them in his nose and shooting out pink-colored snot rockets. It’s despicable. Anyway, Eli crawls under our other neighbor, Jerry’s car, doing what I can only imagine. Well, he gets stuck and then wouldn’t you know it, but Jerry comes out to drive to the Supermarket, which he does every Sunday, but he doesn’t know that little Eli is under there. Eli starts crying out, but Jerry is already in the car and can’t hear her.. This is when things get really interesting. My neighbor hears Eli crying, sees what’s happening, runs over and lifts off the car to free Eli. What kind of a person can lift up a car? An alien that’s who. Checking out the southwest – posted by Guard Readers from the Southwest! Report all the unexplained events in your area! New Mexico is heating up! I think we can officially declare it a Hot Spot. In the past, hot spots have developed slowly at first and then grown with a huge number of events. India’s a good example - sightings and unexplained events surrounding a young boy with special powers have been reported over a number of years and then recently culminated with a conflict between the local government and a rebel group. With the latest sighting: Boy Appears from Nothing, I feel absolutely confident that something is happening there.The boy is known to also called Eight. New Mexico’s historically been an area that’s seen alien activity. Rosewell is probably the most famous place for UFO sightings in US history. We don’t think it’s an accident that the government chose New Mexico for the atomic development. Aliens have greater technology than we do. Is this where the next big event will happen? I think it is. Can you help me? – posted by Dalpati Greetings. My name is Dalpati. In an attempt to share the truth of God’s kindness and beauty, I post on this blog. But many members of this site have contacted me after I load up an image of Vishnu’s home, and it is my greatest hope that you will believe in the power that I can share with you. I come from a group of followers that obey the true god, but others from my country do not share our faith. If they could only see what we do they would know, without doubt, that Vishnu is real, and he is here. Will you help me spread VIshnu’s truth? Salvation shall come to those who believe. Boy appears out of nowhere then disappears – posted by Guard Albuquerque native Ben Hansen was dazed, yet unharmed after he totaled his pickup truck driving down Paseo del Norte Blvd. Hansen claimed that he saw a boy appear out of nowhere on the street who he swerved to avoid. “It was the ghost of my sister’s deceased son, Eli. I know it was. He always hated me cause I never bought him any Hotwheels. Dammit! Why couldn’t I have just bought him the Hotwheels?! That’s all he ever wanted!” After Hansen calmed down following a brief panic attack he was taken to the hospital for a mild concussion and suspected dementia. Hansen has no living relatives. In another incident, the same boy was seen on a mountain. An insectoid spaceship seemed to have scared him when it suddenly manifested in the air above him. He suddenly seemed to morph into a giant bee. Paradise high school – posted by jollyroger “Officials are claiming that the explosion was caused by a faulty gas valve in the Chemistry Lab. The gas leak was ignited by the flames of the stoves in the school’s cafeteria which are left running over night to save on energy costs. The irony is not lost on Peter Johnson of the school board who estimates the damage at a cool 8 million dollars, “When you cut costs, you cut corners, and now you and me, the taxpayer, have to cover the bill!” Paradise High School, including the treasured football field, was left completely decimated after the explosion occurred at approximately 1AM.” Comments: JollyRoger: Gas fire?! Seriously?! Is that the best they can do? Any idiot could see the scorch marks on the football field that look like craters were obviously not part of any gas fire. Not that I can take this to the police, but this was an alien attack. I saw it with my own two eyes - I was almost killed. You should’ve seen the parking lot. They blew up cars like they were firecrackers! It was really scary. Flyboy: That guy’s name is Peter Johnson. Ha!! What a dick. Guard: I believe you Jolly. This has all the telltale signs of an alien attack: unbridled destruction, implausible cause, lame excuse. I’m with you. (Battle of Paradise High School) Vishnu’s amazing powers – posted by dalpati Do not think me insulting I am merely a conduit for truth. I post here to show the path that you must walk to salvation. The gods you worship are false prophets that aim to guide you down the bad road. Ours is the true god. His powers are great. His truth is undeniable. Vishnu can take on the forms of the world, his appearance is as great and as varied as his omnipresence. The followers of Vishnu have seen him take on forms of tortoise, giant, lion, rabbit, and the fish, but I assure you, the extent of his forms has no limits. Vishnu could appear to you at any time as any thing. (Perhaps it is best to think of him as an idea more than a person.) He may appear to you as a man walking on water, or perhaps the fly that is buzzing around your bed. Vishnu is all. Vishnu is not limited by his corporeal form. He is able to move the world with his mind. He is able to see past, present and future because he is past, present, and future. (Number Eight) Known types of Aliens – posted by Guard Check out the profiles of the Loriens and the Mogs when you get a chance. That will give some more info about what you might find yourself up against. But numbers, stats, and knowledge doesn’t mean anything when you’re facing down a Mog that has his hands around your neck and the smell of blood in his nose. All you can rely on is your gut, and believe me, your gut is going to want to get the hell out of there. The Loriens may look human, but that’s not what gives them humanity. Your best friend could be from Lorien and you would never know it unless he used his powers. The Loriens possess the empathy of a human, the kindness of a human, the morality of a human. One look at a Mog and you’ll know he’s an alien. Besides sharing their good looks with a Great White, Mogs also share their killer instinct with sharks. Believe me, if one of these dudes grabs you your safest bet is to go full possum and do what he says, maybe he’ll assume you’re dead and lose interest. The best thing to keep in mind is that while Mogs may be violent, and I-think-I-need-a-new-pair-of-underpants scary, their primary interests lie in hunting down Loriens. They will not seek you out unless you are hindering their hunt. They have even been known to employ humans to aid in their search. This brings us to an interesting moral dilemma: The Loriens, at least the ones that I’ve seen, are pretty human, for aliens that is. The Mogs are like something out of a nightmare that you can’t wake up from. The Mogs won’t hurt you unless you’re helping the Lorien, but the Lorien need help to take the Mogs out. So I pose this question to you, which side are you on? What we know about evil aliens – posted by jollyroger Things We Know About Bad Aliens 1. Mogadorians are known to be violent, cruel and cocky. 2. There are 2 Types of Mogadorian: The Trueborn and the Vatborn 3. The trueborn: We believe the Trueborn Mogadorians are assuming the leadership roles in Mogadorian society. They appear very similar to humans, so much so that they are able to live openly on Earth without arousing suspicion due to their appearance. 4. The vatborn: For reasons we don’t fully understand, there is another type of Mogadorian. These Mogodorians appear to be soldiers and scouts within the Mogadorian army. We’ve heard reports that this type of Mogadorian disintegrates into dust if they are killed. 5. Vatborns are humanoid but don’t pass easily as humans. 6. Their skin is extremely pale, and they are covered in tattoos. We believe the tattoos symbolize ranks within their army. 7. Their eyes are black or magenta without any pupils at all. 8. Their teeth are sharp and pointed. 9. The soldiers and scouts are extremely strong, fast and are believed to possess mind control. New symbol found – posted by Alisha ♀ ♂ . . . the symbol for female and male respectively. While I for one, don’t prescribe to being summed up by some random image that someone thought looked cool drawn on a cave, they do have meaning. We have used these symbols in various ways, from denoting different planets, to telling you which room you can take a piss in. But I want to talk right now about Loric symbols . . . There’s a rumor, don’t ask me who I heard this from, that the Lorien each have a symbol. Not only are these symbols unique, but they grant each of them some kind of mysterious power (I know right! Like these guys really needed to be more powerful. I’d settle for ability to have my morning cereal not get soggy, but these guys have like superhero level powers). I don’t know what kind of power these symbols grant them but I do know what one of them looks like. Take a look:Lorien Legacies The Loriens call their powers Legacies. Not all Loriens possess special powers and even when they do, not all of their powers are the same. I thought I’d start a list of alien powers. Anyone can feel free to contribute to it. This is all that I’ve researched so far, but I suspect that the aliens have powers that not even they fully realize. Light Blasts I’m still unsure about the full ramifications of this ability, but Loriens are sometimes able to manifest light from their palms and then shoot them out like a ball of energy. Combat applications seem to be limitless. You do not want to be on the receiving end of one of these. Animal Kinship I’m not 100% sure about this one, but animals do seem to be drawn to some of the Loriens. Precognition We’ve heard rumors that some of the Loriens have vivid dreams that foretell the future. This could be invaluable in not getting caught which may explain why they seem to be so difficult to track down. My super vivid dreams usually just involve me walking around my old elementary school except it’s not really my old elementary school and my wings smell like purple. Telekinesis Being thrown against a wall by someone’s mind is no fun at all. This is one of their primary means of attack and is one of the reasons that we do not attempt to approach an alien if they have not been confirmed as friendly. Healing This is what makes many of the aliens so durable. Any attack that damages their bodies is quickly nullified by a “Wolverine-like” healing ability. Speed Speed faster than the best Olympians, makes escaping from an alien once he has engaged you especially dangerous. Strength This ability speaks for itself. They may not be “Hulking-out” but even conditioned athletes have no prayer against their power Senses Another subtle but dangerous ability. These guys are like bats—they can hear so well it’s like they can see you in the dark. Control of Elements The implications of this ability are truly terrifying. If an alien can control something as big and awe-inspiring as the weather then it’s possible that there truly is no limit to their powers. Invisibility If they really can become invisible then the odds of actually tracking them down drops to around zero. This ability would also make stealth attacks nearly impossible to avoid. Externa This is an ability that enables some Loric to turn their skin into whatever material they are touching. Avex This is the ability to fly. Lumen This is the resistance and control over fire. Cryokinesis The ability to have control over ice and cold. Sonokinesis The ability to manipulate soundwaves. Hydrokinesis The control over fluids. Gravity shifting To manipulate the centres of gravity. Telepathy To control and enter another's mind, and the ability to merge conciousness'. Earthquake generation To have control over the seismic movements. Lightokinesis The contol over light and colour. Ximic The ability to copy another's Legacies.Category:They Walk Among Us